A tappet of the pre-cited type is known, for example, from EP-OS 04 54 518. This is supplied directly through a feed duct from the cylinder head, its aperture being connected to the feed duct only in the base circle phase of the cam. As seen in an axial direction of its skirt, the aperture is arranged at a relatively low level. Due to this, during the turned-off state of the internal combustion engine, it can be counted on that its cylindric oil reservoir runs substantially empty of hydraulic medium. On re-starting of the internal combustion engine, detrimental rattling noises are to be noted till the oil reservoir again contains a sufficient amount of hydraulic medium. Moreover, due to the low-level aperture, the hydraulic medium has to be pumped against the hydraulic medium column situated thereabove in the oil reservoir.
At the same time, in the region of its lower edge, the tappet comprises a radially outwards bent lug serving as an anti-rotation device. This lug increases the cost of its manufacture and weakens it in the edge region,
DE-OS 43 08 011 discloses a tappet which does not comprise the mentioned anti-rotation device but possesses an annular groove in the skirt by which a hydraulic medium supply to the tappet interior is guaranteed in every position of rotation. Due to this annular groove, relatively large losses of hydraulic medium occur in the feed region. In the case of multi-valve techniques, for example, this can necessitate the enhancing of the oil pump capacity. In addition, this annular groove likewise requires an additional work step. The last-mentioned tappet possesses in its skirt, a bore situated in the direct bottom region for the transfer of hydraulic medium into its reservoir. On the outer peripheral surface of the skirt, there is arranged a longitudinal groove in a bottom-remote direction, which opens into the said annular groove. A person skilled in the art can at the same time discern that a complicated and mass-increasing deflector element for the hydraulic medium is disposed in the interior of the hydraulic medium reservoir. In addition, large losses of hydraulic medium have to be reckoned with due to the relatively long ascending groove. At the same time, these grooves, again, necessitate a relatively highly complicated and expensive manufacture.